disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Every Single Donald Duck Cartoon
Released 2003 in both censored and uncensored versions on DVD, VHS and in 2013... Blu-Ray. Discs Disc 1 (1930s, Pre-Triplets) * Donald and Pluto * Don Donald * Modern Inventions * Donald's Ostrich * Self Control * Donald's Better Self * Don Donald (B&W) * Donald and Pluto (B&W) * Donald's Ostrich (B&W) * Donald's Better Self (B&W) Disc 2 (1930s, Post-Triplets) * Donald's Nephews * Good Scouts * Donald's Golf Game * Donald's Lucky Day * The Hockey Champ * Donald's Cousin Gus * Beach Picnic * Sea Scouts * Donald's Penguin * The Autograph Hound * Officer Duck * The Best of the Triplets * Donald's Nephews (B&W) * The Autograph Hound (B&W) * Sea Scouts (B&W) Disc 3 (1940) # The Riveter # Donald's Dog Laundry # Mr. Duck Steps Out # Put-Put Trouble # Donald's Vacation (called Donald Vacation on the back of the VHS box) # Window Cleaners # The Fire Chief # The Riveter (B&W) # Mr. Duck Steps Out (B&W) # Window Cleaners (B&W) Disc 4 (1941) # Timber # Golden Eggs # A Good Time For A Dime # Early To Bed # Truant Officer Donald (misspelled Truant Oficer Donald on the back of the DVD box) # Old MacDonald Duck # Donald's Camera # Chef Donald # Timber (B&W) # Donald's Camera (B&W) Disc 5 (1942) # Donald's Decision # The Village Smithy # The New Spirit # Donald's Snow Fight # Donald Gets Drafted # Donald's Garden # Donald's Gold Mine # The Vanishing Private # Sky Trooper # Bellboy Donald Disc 6 (1943-1944) # Der Fuehrer's Face (spelled with a Umlaut on the back of the Blu-Ray box) # The Spirit of '43 # Donald's Tire Trouble # The Flying Jalopy # Fall Out-Fall In # The Old Army Game # Home Defense # Trombone Trouble # Donald Duck and the Gorilla # Contrary Condor # Commando Duck # The Plastics Inventor # Donald's Off Day # Commando Duck (B&W) # Donald's Tire Trouble (B&W) Disc 7 (1945-1946) # The Clock Watcher # The Eyes Have It # Donald's Crime # Duck Pimples # Cured Duck # Old Sequoia # Donald's Double Trouble # Wet Paint # Dumbell of the Yukon # Lighthouse Keeping Disc 8 (1947-1948) # Straight Shooters # Sleepy Time Donald # Clown of the Jungle # Donald's Dilemma (misspelled Donald's Dilema on the back of the DVD & VHS boxes) # Bootle Beetle # Wide Open Spaces # Chip & Dale (called it's original title on the back of all 3 boxes) # Drip Dippy Donald # Daddy Duck # Donald's Dream Voice # The Trial of Donald Duck # Inferior Decorator # Soup's On # Three For Breakfast # Tea For 200 (called it's full title on the menu) Disc 9 (1949) # Donald's Happy Birthday # Sea Salts # Winter Storage # Honey Harvester (misspelled Honey Harvestor on the old version of the website) # All In A Nutshell # The Greener Yard # Slide, Donald, Slide # Toy Tinkers # Sea Salts (B&W) # All In A Nutshell (B&W) Disc 10 (1950-1951) # Lion Around # Crazy over Daisy # Trailer Horn # Hook, Lion and Sinker # Bee at the Beach # Out on a Limb # Dude Duck # Corn Chips # Test Pilot Donald # Lucky Number # Out of Scale # Bee On Guard # Lion Around (B&W) # Crazy over Daisy (B&W) # Corn Chips (B&W) Disc 11 (1952-1953) # Donald Applecore # Let's Stick Together # Uncle Donald's Ants # Trick or Treat # Don's Fountain of Youth # The New Neighbor # Rugged Bear # Working For Peanuts # Canvas Back Duck Disc 12 (1950s) # Spare The Rod # Donald's Diary # Dragon Around # Grin and Bear It # The Flying Squirrel # No Hunting # Bearly Asleep # Beezy Bear # Hooked Bear # In The Bag Disc 13 (Late 1950s-present) # Up A Tree # Chips Ahoy # The Litterbug # How to Have an Accident In The Home # How to Have an Accident At Work # Donald in Mathmagic Land # Donald & The Wheel # Steel & America # Donald's Fire Survival Plan # Family Planning